Dr Heart Stealer
by aly2hime
Summary: classic OC falls into OP.Kazue is a girl from our reality. She has had a bad day and stumbled upon the old wishing well outside town, and made a wish. "I wish to go to the one piece world until I meet red-haired Shanks and the eleven supernovas." The next day she opened the door to her hall way, but that was not her hall. -full summary inside-
1. Her Arrival

**DR. Heart Stealer**

_**Disclaimer: I will say this once and only once. I do not own one piece, I do own any unfamiliar islands, people, exedra, and exedra. This is the only time I will say this in my story so please don't spaz about me not owning one piece. Thank you.**_

_Summary:__ classic OC falls into op. Kazue is a girl from our reality. She has had a bad day and stumbled upon the old wishing well outside town, and made a wish. She threw in the gold dollar coin after whispering "I want to go to the one piece world until I meet red-haired Shanks and the eleven supernovas." The next day she opened the door to her hall way, but that was not her hall… join her as she causes the OP world anything but what her name implies. OC X Law story._

**Ch1: her arrival **

I walked down the barn streets of Dallas Texas, towards my apartment. Today has simply not been my day, can you guess why? No? Good, otherwise I wouldn't be here talking would I? So today after getting off of work form 'Finishing Touch' I went down the alley ways I usually take as a short cut home, when this big beefy guy mugged me. After that I decided to play it safe and stick to the sidewalks of the city, but of course walking past an alley way is enough for some guy to grab you. He pulled me into the unfamiliar alley way and asked if I had any money. Obviously I said no seen how I had been mugged ten or so minutes earlier. After that he said it was okay, but that if I couldn't pay him twenty bucks he was going to have his way with me. Oh how lucky I was for been having taken karate! I got out by running the other way from where he pulled me in. but as my luck today has it I didn't know where the hell I was. I felt so lost, although guess I was lost… I slowed my pace and whipped my head around looking for any familiar land marks to help me out. I found but one. A colorful wishing well, I knew it was on the outskirts of town. The wishing well had been put there by who knows whom, and has been here since I can remember. 'hmm…I have a gold dollar coin in my shoe…' I thought. Hey! Don't judge, my mind is child-like! I took off my right shoe to pull out the golden coin. It had been with me forever, but you know what they say, save a penny for a rainy day. I just hope this applies to shitty day to. I held the coin close to my lips and whispered, "I wish I could go to the One Piece world until I meet the eleven supernovas and red-haired Shanks!" I took it away from my mouth and said "here goes nothing." As I tossed it in. I walked away after I had heard a faint **clank** indicating its decent had ended. And once again don't judge, I already told you my mind is child-like. Thanks to my knowledge of the wishing well's location I was able to make it home without any more problems.

I was going to my friend Katsune's house for a sleep over tomorrow so I decided to pack all my stuff: sleeping bag, energy bars (six of them), phone, phone charger, head phones, laptop, laptop charger, pillow, One Piece manga #731, two different shirts, one pair of short-shorts, one pair of jeans, cow girl boots, tooth brush, tooth paste, towel, swimsuit, pads, undergarments, pens and pencils, drawing book, pajamas, and last but not least my coat. I shoved all of these items into my duffle bag. How the hell it all managed to fit is beyond me. I slipped into my comfortable bed and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

My eyes fluttered open as my alarm clock went off. I turned on my other side and smashed my fist on to the snooze button. Once the obnoxious thing was off I rolled around until I fell off the bed with a thump. I groaned as I stood up in my room, I looked over to my clock. "Two more hours… I should probably get ready… and get my stuff down stairs…" I mumbled to myself as I waddled over towards my closet. I put on a shirt that had long sleeves but cut off just above the belly button, it was black with red and orange flames traveling up the long sleeves. I then proceeded to put on some denim short-shorts, along with my black tennis shoes and my white knee high socks. My bangs where swept to the right side of my face while the rest was in a ponytail tied up in a black and red ribbon. I grabbed my duffle bag and opened my door to my hall… although that was not my hall way… this one was made of wood and had a cabin like feel to it, not sub-urban. I slammed my door shut blinked a few times then reopened my door. It still led to the strange hall way. 'What the hell… ADVENTURE!' I thought to myself and stepped out of my room, to my right was a dead end, to my left there was what looked to be a common room, and both ways had doors the numbers going from one to thirteen. I walked to the left and heard some cheering.

"Hey looky here fellas! Lil lassie decided to get up on her own two feets again!" yelled a man with black hair. Soon a crowd had gathered around me.

"Sorry, but may I ask where I am exactly?" I asked meekly, and held my duffle bag slightly closer to myself.

"Albeit of amnesia, eh? Well you're in Sabody Archipelago grove #1. Here, eat this you haven't eaten in eight months!" he pointed at a plate full of meat I had never smelt and or seen.

"What is that…? Also I have been eating just fine for the past eight months! " I told the man. He looked up at me slightly shocked that I didn't know what it was.

"That there is sea king meat. Don't tell me you've never had it before. Everyone on the grand line has." He told me. "And no you haven't been eating for the past eight months! You've been in a coma! You can't eat while in a coma can you?" he glared at me awaiting my response.

"Oh right! I remember now, ha-ha…" I lied. "Thanks for the food mister!" I said as I took a bite of the meat. It was so good! I have never had anything like it before! Once I finished I stood up and said: "well, I must be going. You know things to do, places to see, people to meet…" I laughed.

"Right, right, of course lil lassie! Oh before you leave what name do you go by?" he asked as I approached the door

"Hmm? Oh my name's Kazue! Better remember it well!" I looked over my shoulder and said. And with that I walked out of the tavern. 'Hmm… maybe he wasn't lying about the Sabody part…these are some massive mangroves' I thought while looking around. 'If I really am in the anime then… the Thousand Sunny… I want to see it…' I thought as I began to walk towards grove #41. 'I wonder if I will see any of the supernovas…' I pondered as I reached grove #40. I knew I was one grove away from my destination, so I began to run towards grove #41 where I would find the Sunny. After a good hour of looking for a lion like figure head I found the ship. "Wow! It's so much cooler up close!" I fan-girled.

"Hey! You there get away from this ship!" someone yelled to me, I saw his face and knew almost instantly that it was Duval. 'I know your weakness Duval…' I smirked at this thought.

"I'm so sorry I just want to see the Straw-Hat's ship. It is so cool! I apologize…handsome" when I said this my smirk grew. He stopped and looked at me while trying to wink and failing miserably.

"It is totally understandable that you would want to marvel in my amazing hotness. I shall forgive you this once fair maiden." He continued to wink as I tried not to gag. So I just smiled politely.

"HE TOTALLY FELL FOR IT!" his crew yelled. I laughed then rummaged around in my duffle bag until I found my phone, then I opened the camera app. I took some pictures of Duval's face, the Thousand Sunny, and then the mangrove with the #41 painted on it.

"Thank you guys see you later!" I yelled to Duval and his crew as I made my way towards Shakky's rip off bar in grove #13. I would definitely get some good pictures there. As I approached the bar I could almost feel eyes staring at my back, thus I shivered. I stopped when I could see the side of it and took a few pictures. I put my phone back into my duffle bag. I started up the long set of stairs that led to the bar. I got to the door and took a deep breath, shaky is one of my top ten favorite characters. I would have to try my best not to completely fan-girl. I opened the door to her bar and saw her sitting behind the counter reading the newspaper and smoking a cigarette. 'OH MY GOD! IT'S REALLY SHAKKY!' I mentally screamed, thou on the outside I was straight faced.

"Are you Miss Shakky?" I asked trying very hard not to smile.

"Yes I am. And who might you be? Would you like a drink?" she asked me.

"The name's Kazue, and no but I would like some information." I said and she smiled kindly.

"What about? And you will have to pay for the information somehow." She told me, as a smirk grew on my face.

"How about information for information? I have a very good… source." I said my smirk stayed in place.

"Ok seems fair enough so what do you need to know about?" she asked me.

"The location of the eleven supernovas. Tell me one location I tell you some other good information. I will start, Ace will be saved by Luffy during his execution, but Ace still dies due to one of the admirals. Akainu is the one to kill him."

"And how do you know this, Miss Kazue?" she asked. "Like I said I have good sources, also it will be in the news but not the part about Mr. Magma." I responded. "Okay, Mister Kid and Mister Law are at the grove one human auction." "That's all I need to know. Oh! I have one of my sources with me!" I rummaged through out my bag and pulled out the manga. "Go ahead and flip through it. I can wait." I gave her my precious manga as I was freaking out about it. She grabbed it and began to look through the book. She look quite interested in it. She handed it back to me, I snatched the book out of her hands and put it back into my bag. "Do you have any more of those?" she asked. "yes, but not on me… you can say they aren't from this world… so I can't go back and just get them… if I ever pick any of them up I'll let you read them okay?" I asked her with a kind hearted smile. "Sounds like a deal!" she put her hand out and I shook on it. "I need to head towards the auction, bye-bye Miss Shakky!" I yelled to her.

I walked out of Shakky's rip off bar towards the lawless area of Sabody. I had made it to grove two and decided to sit on a nearby bench, and eat one of my energy bars. I yanked a chocolate mint cliff-bar out of my duffle bag, then I zipped up my duffle bag again. I took off the wrapper of the energy bar and began to enjoy it. I heard footsteps closing in on me from behind. I looked over my shoulder for my eyes to widen as large as saucers. Soon I was in a bag along with my duffle bag and energy bar. 'The human auction' was my only thought for this terrible situation.


	2. Awakening To Slavery

**Dr. Heart Stealer**

**Ch2: awakening to slavery**

Kazue's eyes shot open and a sharp pain went through her head. Well through her whole body to be honest. She looked around frantically trying to figure out where she was and what was going on in this cell like place. She could hear light snoring coming from behind her, she looked that way to see a few people resting, and a few pacing. They all had strange bulky callers on their necks. 'Bulky callers….' Her hand unconsciously went up to her own neck. It took a few seconds to process what had happened from this morning until now. 'Okay, I woke up and opened the door to my hallway, but it wasn't mine, and I ended up in the One Piece world… then I walked around Sabody for a while… after that I… what happened after that' trying to remember anything after getting to grove two was a blur. Then thoughts began flooding over her mind like a flooded dam. 'Right, right I was sitting on a bench eating, when this guy kidnapped me…' she put a hand on her side looking for her duffle bag. 'Hmm… so they took my duffle bag…SHIT! The one piece world can see any of that stuff!' she mentally screamed.

"Item number 28 please come with me for your interview," one of the many guards said, and yanked her by the wrist. She stumbled over her own feet and fell face first into the ground. Kazue weakly stood up and brushed her shorts and stomach off slightly and walked silently behind the tall guard. He stopped in front of one of the doors, he then pointed at it, in a way of saying 'go on before I do it by force'. Our heroine walked in through the now open doors to see a room not featured in the manga or anime. It was an old room that, although made of stone, looked very unstable. The grey room had some bright orange and blue curtains hanging on what looked to be windows, they also were draping down from the ceiling. In the center of the room there was a wooden table with plush chairs facing it. Sitting on the chair facing the door was the infamous Disco. She wanted to puke just looking at his stupid get up, and sat in the chair facing Mr. Disco giving him all of her attention.

"Well, well. What have the slavers dragged in today? You sure do have manners from what others usually do, you know glaring and trying to run. Why haven't you tried to?" he asked Kazue.

"I know I am incapable of getting out of this situation no matter what, so I will simply go by what you say. And trust me I will be laughing two years from now," Kazue said smirking at the thought of the run down old auction house, and his drunken appearance.

"Okay well I will give you this paper here and this pen. Just fill out the blanks. You do know how to write, correct?" he asked.

"Yes I do Mr. Disco," she told him as she took the paper. Question one: date of birth. Kazue had to think, 'if I was in the one piece world my date of birth wouldn't have come yet. Oh well.' she wrote down February 17, 1996. Question two: any devils fruit powers? Nope. Question three: talents/abilities? I know karate. Decent informant .Seamstress. Light knowledge of CPR. Can use a pistol decently. 'Okay Disco doesn't need any more than that…' she thought. Question four: personality? Adventurous, can be kind, and I can be a bitch so let's leave this at this. That was the end of the questions so she returned the paper to Disco. He looked at her strangely as he looked over the paper in hand.

"And your name miss?" he questioned. Kazue sighed as took the paper and pen back. She wrote Mondai on the top right hand corner. 'I mean why not say that, it makes more sense than my real name.' she though, and once again Disco took the paper, and this time he nodded his head.

"Okay Miss Mondai you can go back to your cell your number is 28." He told her. She got up from the comfy seat and made her way back to the cell and waited for her number to be called. Kazue sat in the corner watching countless people get dragged out of the prison. Most of them were crying or pleading not to do this to them, there were a few that just got over it and accepted this fate known as slavery. Kazue looked around as she slumped back so she was leaning on the wall. Most everybody was now gone most likely sold, there were about ten people left. Soon she was the last one there.

"Number 28 please come with me." A gruff voice called out to her. Kazue stood and followed the man out towards the stage. Through the curtains she could see a large crowd, if she looked back far enough she could see Trafalgar Law and Eustass 'Captain' Kidd. It took all she had not to start completely fan-girling, who wouldn't, seeing your all-time favorite character, Trafalgar Law, standing in the same room as you! She took a few deep breaths to steady her breathing. The slavers tugged on her chains and pulled her out onto the stage, with her head held high and a defiant air about her.

"This lovely item's name is Mondai! Such pretty blond hair and fair skin! She can help you with information that you need, knows advanced CPR, great at sewing up your old clothes! What would this fine structure look in a pretty maids dress while doing your chores for you? Shall we start the bidding at 100 thousand belli?" Disco asked the crowd, Kazue glared out towards the back where Law and Kidd would be. Paddle number 39 was raised in the front row. She cursed inwardly. She need a plan, a plan to get either Law or Kidd to buy her.

"um... pardon the interruption but if i remember correctly i did write down that i could act very bitch-ish, so why did you fail to include this?" she asked him not even bothering with the crowed behind me. "i'm more than sure that most people would want to know that i'm hard to deal with at times, would they not?"

"shut the hell up! i'm running an auction here!" he whisper shouted to the slave girl.

"but , I think they have a right to know. As you said earlier I have proper manners, and i think that warnings are very proper." Kazue informed him.

"just shut the hell up, you little bitch!" he yelled at her, all she did was laugh.

"good, good. now that the audience knows, you may continue." at that point she sat down on the stage.

Paddle number 47 rose in the back from where Kidd was standing, she laughed to herself the fact that Kidd had taken interest, but she was still hoping for Laws paddle to be raised.

"500 thousand belli going once, going twice-"Disco's voice was stopped by another paddle raising from where Law was sitting.

"650 thousand belli" was what she heard in that deep voice belonging to Law. Her heart beat speed up to a breakneck pace. Soon a battle between Law and Kidd had begun. Not much after that her price had gotten into the millions, only Law and Kidd still bidding, and Kazue had stopped listening.

"Four million? That's all you got Trafalgar? Six million belli!" Kidd yelled

"Ha! I can out do you Eustass-ya, 100 million." Law shouted but somehow it seemed calm. When he said that Kidd froze. 'Looks like Law won…' Kazue thought.

Disco had belli signs in his eyes, seeming to snap from those thoughts he raised the hammer just slightly and said, "100 million going once, going twice, and sold to Mister Trafalgar!" Disco shouted gleefully. "Okay ladies and gentlemen that's all we have for today make sure to come back tomorrow!" and with that Kazue was led towards another prison like room, the guards threw her into one of the many, many cells. She sat there and waited, soon nobles began to shuffle into the hallway separating the cells. Kazue caught a glimpse of a tall man in a furry hat. 'Must be Law… I just got sold to Trafalgar Law…OMG! My all-time favorite character bought me! AHHH!' Kazue mentally screamed. 'Wait…I was bought. Damn it all! Why can't I just be in his crew…what if I have to do his crews chores!?' she mentally pouted, then Law came over and inspected her figure.

"Did you have anything with you when you got kidnaped?" Law asked her. Kazue nodded as she was taken out of the holding cell and given to Law. She walked over to an area with cubby holes. She looked through the numbers until she found number 28. She took out a large red and black duffle bag, it had her name in golden embroidery on the outside pocket. 'Guess I can't hid my name from Law with this bag like it is.' Kazue thought. She slowly walked toward the furry hatted captain, obviously trying to test his patience. "Please give me your bag Mondai-ya, I will take it back to the sub for you." He commanded her lightly. She began to give him the bag, but she only got half way knowing this was Law she was dealing with. Seen how this was him and not like Luffy or something she couldn't give the bag to him, one: it has a big part of his future in it, two: this is Law we are talking about! He would most defiantly try to go through it! Kazue yanked back her arm and held the black and red duffle bag close to her chest shaking her head wildly. Law glared at the young girl

"No! I cannot do that Mr. Law! I will not give this to you, and you can't take it! Understood?!" she shouted. Only then after the glare intensified did she realize what she had just done… she just ordered _TRAFALGAR LAW_ to do something. He took a step forward. She took a step back. This repeated until her back hit a wall. He leaned down towards her head, Kazue's face heated from the closeness. He moved towards her ear.

"I do not take orders, Mondai-ya…I suggest you do not do that, if you like being able to live…" Laws voice was harsh yet soft. It sent shivers down Kazue's spine. He backed away slowly, while she was still dazed by his voice. He also grabbed the bag at this time, only to have her still clutching onto it for dear life.

"I apologize Mr. Law, I didn't know that. But I still can't allow you to take this. It's very… special to me, so please don't attempt to take it." She said meekly knowing she could get away from this satiation if she didn't demand anything form him. She froze "I-I only meant that as a suggestion!" she yelped remembering the last part of her pervious sentence. Law laughed at her being scared. He reached out and grabbed her hand leading her out of the auction house. Kazue's blush had returned by the sudden contact. He took her to a yellow submarine in one of the groves (she couldn't quite catch the number). He hopped up onto the deck of the sub. She followed suit. During her being slightly on dazed due to Law, she hadn't noticed him take the bag from her hands.

"Shachi! Penguin!" Law called for the two crew members that were shown in the anime. 'OMG! Wait…they're both perverts… damn it.' Kazue mentally cursed to herself for getting stuck with the two of them. One sure, but both of them… well can we leave it at: DAMN IT WHY ARE THE PERVERTS!? Law once again spoke up after both had arrived on deck and were saluting their captain, "please go prepare a room for Kazue-ya." He ordered and they saluted storming off into who knows where inside of the submarine.

"Hey, Mr. Law how do you know my real name?" Kazue asked out of pure curiosity.

"It was on your bag. If you would like I can refer to you as Mondai-ya." He offered. Now that wasn't right… Law is supposed to be a sadistic bastard that has his kind heart felt moments... and they weren't supposed to happen often.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble to call me Mondai in public you can call me by my real name when we are alone, and or around your crew." Kazue responded, slightly smiling at him.

"I can cope with these suggestions." Law said while smirking. They entered the yellow vessel, only to have Shachi and Penguin run into them, and fall onto their butts. Once they got up from the fall they saluted at Law.

"Sir! We just got one of the spare cabins cleaned out!" Penguin said. "S-sir may I ask why?" he added shakily.

"Because we have a new crew member. Penguin, Shachi please meet Kazue-ya." Their eyes converted over to the young girl as a blush tinted their cheeks. She stepped out from behind Law so they could see her pale face. She looked away slightly hiding the fake blush on her cheeks. 'Ha! I know just about nothing on you two, but I know you like women! I shall use this to my advantage!" she cheered inwardly.

"S-sorry for asking, but can you show me where I'm supposed to go." She asked shyly, "please" she added quietly. She had to use all her will not to smirk, and or break out laughing when they looked at each other then back to her before turning around hands on their noses. They turned back around to look at Law.

"CAPTAIN! YOU DIDN'T TELL US YOU FOUND A GIRL!" they shouted in sync. Law smirked at the outburst. "Well, I didn't 'find her' I 'bought her'. And you will take her to the room you prepared then bring her to the infirmary." Law corrected. They nodded and each one took one of Kazue's hands. Shachi on the left and Penguin on the right. She blushed slightly at the sudden contact, but she fought it down as best she could. She was led down the labyrinth known as Law's submarine. It had long hallways that one could easily get lost in if not for signs pointing you in the correct direction hanging from the ceiling. Penguin and Shachi stopped outside of a door with the number 128 on top of it. They took her to a room with one warm, but uncomfortable looking bed, a dresser that was made out of wood, a steel desk complete with a steel chair that had a small cushion on it, and a closet, the walls were a yellow color but not a bright annoying yellow, and there was also a black carpet on the cold gray floor. She soon noticed that everything was bolted down to the floor. She whipped around to face Penguin and Shachi.

"Thank you for preparing a room for me!" she said gleefully. She put her hand down to reach for her duffle bag so she could put it into the closet. Only it wasn't there. Her eyes widened. "That sneaky bastard…" she mumbled to herself. She once again turned to Shachi and Penguin. "U-umm... Can one of you take me to the infirmary so I can see Mr. Law now?" she asked faking being a meek little girl. Both males blushed, and instantly said "I can take you!" at the same time. She smiled and hooked elbows with both of them once again Penguin on her right and Shachi on her left. "Then shall we get going then?" she asked, as they then walked side by side to the infirmary. All three stopped at the two gray swinging doors with a sign saying 'infirmary' on it.

"Well, here's our stop. Law should be in there, if not… sit down and wait for him. We would stick around but Shachi and I have to go down to the engine room now." Penguin said as he began to walk away. She turned towards the large gray doors and knocked. A smooth voice came through the steely door.

"Come in."


	3. The War of the Best

**Dr. Heart Stealer**

**Ch3: The War Of The Best**

"Come in" I heard him say through the large gray doors. I took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh. I had to in there didn't I, there was no possible way around it. I slowly pushed open the swinging doors, I saw Law sitting at a nice oak desk he was wearing a lab coat he also had glasses on. 'Oh my god, Law. Why do you have to look hot…? DAMN IT MIND STOP THINKING THINGS LIKE THAT!' I mentally screamed to myself. I walked over and sat in one of two chairs facing Law. "Is there something you needed from me?" I asked him. He looked up from a clipboard with papers on it.

"Yes, actually there is. Your bag." He began, a cold sweat decided to make its way onto my forehead, "I can't seem to open it, although it is a simple zipper. Mind telling me why?" he asked. I also was confused, it truly was a simple zipper there should be no work to open it.

"May I have it, please? It really should be a simple zipper as you say." I told him first in hopes of getting it back, and second in curiosity. He nodded and handed me the bag. I easily unzipped it. "Um… Mr. Law that took no effort what so ever…" I took a look in the duffel bag, all my stuff was there untouched. The worry in my system disappeared. I zipped it back up, and handed it back to him. "Anything else?" I asked him.

"Yes, I need to you to take a physical, it's required for everyone on my crew. Please go sit on the bed over there." He commanded. I walked over to the hospital bed and sat down, he then walked over to me. "Kazue-ya, do you have any allergies?" he asked, I had to think for a moment, I knew I had one or two.

"Yes, almonds and cats." I began, "if I eat almonds my throat clogs up and I can't breathe, as for cats I can't stop sneezing." I told him. He nodded in understanding. "Your birthday?" he questioned.

"February 17, 1996." I responded, he gave me a strange look but continued on. "Devils fruit powers?" he asked

"None at all."

"Have you had your period?" he asked in full seriousness. 'Going into the awkward questions I see…' I thought.

"…yes…last week…" I responded hesitantly. I don't care if is a doctor, this is a PERSONAL question. "Now I'm going to take your blood pressure and your heart rate. So just sit there and wait while I get it ready." He told me, so I sat. He walked back holding a stethoscope and cuff. He sat next to me and put the cuff around my upper arm. After having me do the blood pressure test he turned around and wrote some doctor stuff on his clipboard. He then turned to me.

"Please take off your shirt." He said calmly. I stared at him in confusion.

"Say again, please." I commanded. And man did he look pissed.

"I do not like to repeat myself, Kazue-ya. And as I have already told you I do not take orders. But I guess I will make an exception for your idioticness. Take. Off. Your. Shirt." He repeated slowly, mocking me no doubt. I blushed tenfold.

"NO!" I all but screamed. He glared at me. It was one of his sexy glares that scared the wits out of you.

"My ship, my rules. Now take it off. Would you like me to turn around?" he asked while supporting a smirk.

"Please, if you would be so kind, Mr. Pervert Doctor." I said while tilting my head to give myself a look of innocents. He turned away from me, although I could FEEL his smirk radiating off of him. I slowly and hesitantly put my hands on the bottom of my high cut shirt, and peeled it off my now almost naked body. Now I was only wearing short-shorts and a black strapless bra.

"Are you done yet, Kazue-ya?" he asked.

"Y-yes…" I strutted. My face a new shade of red. I may wear reveling clothes sometimes, but I never EVER have stripped down to so little in front of anyone. Let alone a male! He turned around to face me.

"Good now we may continue." Law said calmly no shame in looking at me half naked in front of him. He pressed the cold stethoscope to my back. Despite the chill of the medical tool my face was tinted a cherry red along my cheeks, and spreading around my face quickly.

"Breath in through your nose, then exhale through your mouth please." He told me in a doctor like fashion. And I did as told. He soon pulled away and walked over to his desk to write something down. I made a move for my shirt, when I looked up I saw a death glare from Law. I put it back down and his glare softened to a 'don't do it' kind of glare.

"Tell me again why I can't have my shirt on…please" I asked confused as to why I can't. He sighed and shook his head

"That shirt is most likely dirty. I was planning on having a crew member go get you a uniform." He said matter-of-factually. I pointed towards my bag.

"I have clothes with me. I was planning on going to a friend's house when I was captured. Pass the bag Mr. Law." I said in a command not even caring at this point. His glare went back to death mode, he made no move for the bag. So instead I stood up from the cold bed, and walked over to it. I shuffled through it and grabbed a yellow shirt with a black ribbon collar, the bottom rim of the sleeves were also black. After looking over the shirt and myself a few times I nodded and put it on.

"I like your choice in color Kazue-ya..." I put my hands over my head in a stretch, while humming in agreement. During that moment, Law grabbed the mysterious duffel bag. I heard the ruffling of the bag's movement and froze. I looked to him, he wearing his usual smirk, me glaring worse than he usually does.

"Law, give me that bag. I will do anything just don't look inside of it…" my voice was strong but quite, in an attempt to look calm, but I knew my eyes gave all that fear of him seeing inside of it away. "Please…" I tried. My futile attempts proved useless.

"why should I take orders from a subordinate? I'm the captain, and the captain is the to _give _orders not _receive _orders. So what were you saying about this bag?" he asked me as a cold sweat began to pour down my forehead. He had just reached inside the bag.

"Law. Give. Me. The. Fucking. Bag. Right. Fucking. Now... also I am not your subordinate. So never call me that until I agree to the terms." my glare was intensified to off the charts kill mode. His glare also did this, I rolled my eyes. "okay if that's how you wanna play?Oh, great and powerful tra-traf- ya know what... Traffy... yep your Traffy now. Oh great and powerful Traffy, please spare me and do not look into my bag." I said in total mocking. If it could, his glare doubled the vein on his forehead was now shown. Aw shit I just did that didn't I. I just came out! 'Damn it stupid temper.' I scolded myself. He began to pull something out... "NO! PLEASE NO!" I screamed. I was fully aware that the entire ship most likely heard that. One of his two eyebrows rose, but he continued to pull out a rectangular figure. Was it the manga? Or maybe my laptop? I'm personally hoping for the phone, I can at least remotely explain that, but the manga or laptop? No way was I explaining why I had pictures of Luffy with a big scare wearing a mustache or even worse pictures of Law... my life would totally be screwed if that happened. Laptop... that would take to long to explain. He pulled it out all the way and looked at it.

"You draw?" he asked in a serious tone with curiosity floating on the surface. My eyes widened. Most pictures in there are One Piece characters, most after the time skip... aw shit that's probably the second worst thing that could happen. He opened it up to the third page, my first picture of Law sleeping on Bepo... my life is screwed. He looked up and smirked, he saw... a blush hit my cheeks and it hit HARD!

"P-please give that back... i-i can explain..." I stuttered. He smirked even wider.

"I like that I have a fan...but how did you know Bepo was on my crew? He doesn't have a bounty poster. Although I will admit you did draw me well. May I ask why I'm smiling in my sleep?" he asked me, my blush once again reached fever peak.

"W-well... because I thought it would look better than you frowning in you sleep... t-thanks.." i stuttered. Man was I stuttering a lot today?

"You're avoiding the main question." he said bluntly.

"U-um... y-ya know... uh..." I had to think fast. An idea popped into my head just in time. I straitened my back just slightly giving me a taller appearance. "I have my ways Mr. Law." What the hell else am I supposed to say? Oh yes he was on your new wanted poster that comes out a year or so from now. No, no I would say: I was reading about you when you were at Sabody, you know when you were fighting with straw hat and Kidd. Wait... the latter would have worked if I said 'saw' and not 'read'... why is my mind so slow?

"what ways?" he asked.

"I-i saw you fighting the marines... the fluffy polar bear was there to. He had your jolly roger on his jumpsuit so I thought he would be on your crew. My suspicions were confirmed earlier when I saw him walking past." I told him.

"are there anymore pictures of me in this book?" he questioned, while waving the sketch book around. I shifted my weight to one foot, a fresh blush painted my face yet again.

"Y-yes, a few more... I enjoy drawing pirates with high bounties. Can I have my stuff back now?" I asked. He shook his head.

"The best way to know a girl is by whats inside her purse. Or so I've been told." he smirked and put the sketch book back and was about to pull something else out. I think it was my pistol... 'HOW THE HELL DID MY PISTOL GET IN THERE!?' I gaped at it. I ran to Law's side, and grabbed the gun right out of his hand. I may or may not have began to snuggle it...

"my baby I've been looking for you! How the hell did you get in my bag?" I asked the non-living object. Law gave me a questioning look. I turned away from him and puffed out my cheeks. "last time I checked that is a _duffel bag_ not a purse. So that gives me my right to have it back, right?" I asked in high hopes. He sighed, and handed my duffel bag to me.

"thank you! Is there anything else you need that doesn't revolve around my bag and the stuff on the inside?" I asked.

"yes, do you know how to cook?" he asked and I nodded.

"only basic meals though" I informed him.

"okay then you will be working in the kitchen tomorrow morning. Disco-ya said that you were a good seamstress was this information true or was it just for show?" he asked. I smiled big and wide.

"But of course its true! I've worked half of my life in a dress shop. Of course I have done shirts, pants, and the like... Hey Law, do you have power outlets on this ship?" I asked him hoping to get a hold of two of them, I just hope they exist in this world.

"yes. Why do you ask?"

"i have two things that need to be plugged in so they work." I told him. He nodded his head and walked over to me.

"you should have at least one in the room you're staying in. I need to get to the control room so please get out of my infirmary." he told me and walked out of the room.

"my pleasure Mr. Doctor." I mumbled, as I swung my duffel bag over my shoulder. I also walked out of the infirmary, and towards my room. I stepped into my room and started to look for a outlet when I heard feet trampling past my door, and a distinct shout

"Mugiwara-ya will someday be my enemy, but even between enemies there is honor." it was Law's voice. The beginning of his speech to Buggy. I stood up from the floor (I had been on the floor looking for an outlet.) I jogged towards the open doors of the sub. I could see Law giving his speech about how he and Luffy may be enemies but he still wanted to save him. "There's no fun in letting him die here." he continued. I was going to stand back and listen, maybe I would catch a glimpse of Shanks.

"I will take him away from here! Bring him here now!" he said very seriously.

"what?" Buggy said.

"I'm a doctor!" Law yelled. 'and next episode activate!' I thought to myself laughing only in my mind not wanting to kill the mood. "you're too slow, bring him here now!"

"Answer...who the hell are you?!" cannons then shot at Buggy his face became panicked

"hey Law there warships approaching from off the stern..." I said like this was no big deal. 'sorry random crew member had to steal your line..' I thought. His look became more urgent with my saying of this.

"Hurry up! Bring both of them over here! Put them on the ship!" Law yelled up to the clown once again.

"Fine, I'll leave them to you, whoever you are! Do your best!" Buggy yelled to Law as he threw them onto the yellow submarine.

"catch them, Jean Bart!" Bepo yelled, and at that moment I realized just how freakishly huge that guy was. After Jean Bart caught them Bepo said, "good, I've got them!" while holding two thumbs...er... paw fingers up.

"submerge!" Law shouted to the crew.

"Law, Kizaru is coming..." I said once again like it was no big deal as I kicked of from the wall of iron. I snickered, "maybe even Red-Haired Shanks will show up..." I broke into laughter. I stayed in the door frame watching the sea go by. Then as if on cue the Red force came from below the ocean Shanks in full view. "the war is now over. Speech please mister Red-Haired." I mumbled to myself. Law looked over to me like I was crazy, I mean I had been saying things that were going to happen in exact order. Then Shanks gave his speech. Law looked to me with wide eyes. "come on, Law you have some patients to get to and I have some outlets to find. Cue Bepo." I then turned around and walked past the screaming polar bear. I stopped once Bepo got done talking. "Law, please do catch the hat." I said while Laughing. Then the yell of Buggy was heard and I could hear Law catch the hat.

"Kazue-ya I would like a word with you!" he yelled to me, but I waved a hand the other in my pocket.

"no can do you have to get to Jinbe and Luffy. Don't you remember?" I asked while walking away. "also Bepo watch out for snakes!" I yelled without stopping. I could tell both were looking at me with widened eyes. Law the first to break from his trance. He ran past me most likely to the medical bay.


	4. Amazon Lily, a Place For Decisions

**Dr. Heart Stealer**

**ch4: Amazon Lily, a Place For decisions  
**

the ship finally submerged. 'and... cue Akoiji's ice age...' I thought then after that I felt the sub speed up significantly. 'man this ship real is as fast as it's made out to be. I wonder when Law will want to talk to me about what I just did...' I knew that I had just done something I really shouldn't have, but I just couldn't stop it. I really wanted to more or less quote Law, but that would have been over the top. I watched this episode at least three times over. (it may or may not have been so I could look at Law). After an hour or so of crawling on the ground I finally found a power outlet. I walked over to my bag, and fished out my laptop and charger. I plugged it into the wall of iron, I then opened up the handy electronic device. Once it loaded up I logged into my account, I looked to the bottom right corner to see if they had internet in this world (which I am severely doubting they do). They did... but it has a password.

"HOW THE HELL DOES A FUCKING WORLD WITHOUT INTERNET HAVE A FUCKING INTERNET PASSWORD!?" I yelled, lets just hope that no one heard that... 'maybe I should try typing one piece...' and so I tried. And guess what happened. It didn't work... I heard a knock at my door.

"Kazue! Are you okay? We heard swearing..." it was Penguin, and 'we' most likely meant Shachi was with him. I guess that they really are with each other almost 24/7. I stood from my bed and walked towards the door. I opened it to see Penguin and Shachi looking at me with worried eyes... well I couldn't see their eyes but their faces were coated with worry.

"I am fine. Hey I have a question..." I looked them in the eyes...er sunglasses/shadow...

"shoot." Shachi said.

"if ether of you could put a password on the world what would it be?" I asked in all cuteness, to cover up my pissed offness, of course.

"well if I could," Penguin began, "It would be-" Shachi cut him off

"killer whale." he said, Penguin was glaring at him. I had to stifle a laugh that was threatening to escape my lips.

"as I was saying," he began again, "it would be-" this time Bepo came by and saw the two of them.

"Shachi, Penguin Law's looking for you... Sorry." he said as depression lines formed over his head. Penguin growled, but complied none the less, Shachi followed suit. I burst out into laughter.

"ne, ne, Bepo-tan*. Do you get all sweaty when we go down to far?" I asked, of course I knew the answer already but might as well ask.

"yes... I'm sorry." he said once again depressed.

"No need to apologize dear Bepo-tan. I'm sure that mean old Shachi and Penguin make fun of you, do they?" I asked again I already knew the answer, but I can't be suspicious.

"yes...I-"

"please don't apologize Bepo-tan, I'm not worth it. You should make them suffer...try... hugging them when you're all hot and sweaty! I'm positive they would do anything you would say!" I said gleefully. He smiled at me and nodded.

The ship was getting hotter.

"...MAKE YOU SHARE MY PAIN!" there's Bepo going into hot and sweaty mode. "Please, just let me breathe the outside air for a little while!" okay my time to get up and out of this freakishly cramped room! The sub began it's journey upwards. I heard muffled stomps come past my room, Bepo no doubt, I then heard the slamming open of a door. I walked out of my room and peeked out of the door way, there was Penguin and Shachi covered in sweat.

"ya know Penguin, some times I hate that bear... where the heck did he even get that idea?" Shachi asked his best friend.

"I gave it to him!" I said walking out of my room while doing so. "now we wait for Boa to show up. Shall we go to the deck boys?" I asked the two of them, not waiting for an answerer I walked ahead towards the deck. "I wonder how long it'll take before Salome gets here." I wondered out loud.

"until who gets here?" Penguin asked. I hmm'ed and continued to walk onwards. I just got to the door frame when I heard Bepo yell, "SNAKE?!" at this Penguin and Shachi ran out from behind me.

"what?"

"What's a snake doing here?"

"Aw! you are so CUTE!" I yelled at Salome. "hey look a Navy ship." I then said in a board tone looking over to a blue ship right next to us.

"oh...crap" Bepo said.

"whats a navy ship doing here?!"  
"We've got to tell captain!"

"there's someone up there!"

"yeah. It's Boa Hancock..."

"don't worry I turned all the Navy solders to stone." she began. "so how is Luffy doing? Is it bad? He'll recover, won't he?"

"how did you know we were going to surface here?" Bepo asked. "I was worried the Navy was still chasing us."

"i had Salome follow you underwater." Hancock informed everyone.

"i see" Bepo said while putting a fist onto his other fuzzy paw.

"don't change the subject, fuzzy beast." demanded Boa.

"I'm sorry" Bepo apologized.

"SO WEAK!" Shachi and Penguin shouted simultaneously.

"tell me how Luffy is doing..."

"No need to worry Law will most likely be coming soon to tell you all about it." I said, then the door opened.

"How did you do that?" asked Penguin.

"a story for a different time." I held my hand up in a dismissive manner, indicating that this would be the end of the conversation.

"I've done every thing I could." Law said.

"so he's okay?" Boa asked.

"we have stabilized him, however he took greater damage than you think, there is no guarantee he will live yet." Law told the empress. At that point the okama started flipping out about how straw hat is going to live, then Ivankov jumped down onto Law's submarine. Boa had to tell us who they were, and the only reason she didn't hurt them was because they were friends of Luffy. Penguin and Shachi got jealous of Luffy for having 'the most beautiful woman in the world' fawn over him. Soon after, Jinbe came out in a horrible condition, talking about how Luffy must be going through much worse than he. After the heart wrenching speech was over Boa proposed the idea to keep Luffy on Amazon Lily until he recovered.

_Later when the Kuja Pirates arrived _

"Well then...Vmy mission to assist Straw-hat-boy ends here." Ivankov told us.

"WAIT!" I yelled to the okama king.

"oh... you're still here?" Penguin and Shachi asked at the same time.

"WHAT THE HELL'S THAT SUPOSED TO MEAN?!" I yelled at them. "any ways... Mr. okama sir, Mr. Sanji of the Straw-Hat Pirates is on your island. He should be the only one raging to get away to help Luffy, don't let him." I told him. "anyways Penguin tell me when we get to Amazon Lily." I walked past the crew towards my cabin, but of course Law just had to stop me. "I will see you in my cabin shortly Mondai-ya." he commanded of me, so I let out a sigh and waddled into the submarine towards Law's cabin. Within the labyrinth Law calls his ship I got lost, although as luck would have it I ended up outside of my room. I sighed and walked in, I might as well grab my phone. So I did. And now it is once again time to find Law's cabin!

_Outside Law's cabin after getting lost five times..._

I knocked on the doors of Law's personal cabin.

"come in." he said sounding a bit pissed off, but he covered it up well. I opened the steely gray doors to his cabin and walked in. "H-hello Traffy, I got lost on this maze you call a ship." I told him with a frown.

"I want to know how you know what's going to happen next, before it happens." he commanded. I had been planing this for at least a hour when I was looking for a outlet, let us hope that this works.

"that... is none of your concern, I have the right to remain silent until you get a higher power over me. Meaning I would have to join your crew, which I do not plan to do anytime soon. Feel free to drop me off on Amazon Lily, I'm sure I can have Boa take me back to Sabody." I responded calmly, I didn't stutter... good.

"Cut the bullshit and tell me the real answer." he cut to the point, there was no more going around this was there?

"okay, to tell the-" my voice was cut off by Caramelldansen... Katsune's ring tone... "shit... I have to take this..." I stood up and walked towards the door.

"if you must do what you will with that object you are going to stay in here." his eyes narrowed and I gulped. I pressed answer.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU, YOU BITCH!" Katsune's voice rang out through the cabin, I had hold the phone away from my ear.

"calm down. You wouldn't believe me if I told you, trust me. How long have I been gone?" I asked her calmly, Law was giving me an amused expression. I heard her take a deep inhale of breath and let it out shakily. She had just about the worst temper, I'm like her personal anger output system, I know that she doesn't mean half of the stuff she says so I've learned to accept it.

"you think I give a flying fuck if I believe you or not? JUST TELL ME!"

"okay, okay... I'm on Traffy's submarine. In the one piece wor-"

"i don't believe you."

"i told you, you wouldn't"

"no, that's not it... lets say you are telling the truth... YOU'ER ON LAW'S SUB?! OMG! LET ME FUCKING TALK TO HIM!" she shouted. Law was by far her favorite character. I sighed.

"Law say hello. If she dies from hearing your voice... well I blame you and will not join your crew... ever." I tossed him the phone, and he caught it skillfully.

"hello? Kazue-ya, why am I talking to a hyperventilating object?" he asked me. My eyes widened.

"Give it to me now!" I shouted and ran over to him. This is not the first time this has happened. She had most likely been working on her asthma problems, hence meaning she was exercising without my supervision, then shock hit her in the face. Not a great combo move.

"Can you hear me?" I asked her calmly. "I need you to tell me something, it's important... how long have I been gone?" asked on a serious note. If you're wondering why I'm asking her something like this at a time like this, well she calms down if we're not on the subject of her shock or other reason for hyperventilating. This was a question I needed answered, with this I'm killing to birds with one bullet, as I always say.

"four days." I dropped the phone, but not enough to break it. I had only been in the One Piece world for two days not four! Sure I could have been out of it at the auction house, but if Luffy's ship was there being protected by Durval, then they should have already been sent off by Kuma. And if Law was at the auction house, then that would be before he saved Luffy. I know that because we went to save him! Two days was the max I had been here!

"Kazue? Kazue!?" Katsune screamed. "are you okay?" she asked with a shaky voice. I was also easy to anger, and unlike her I was not easy to calm down, I needed something to cling onto and hug. I needed a _feeling_ of comfort. Comforting words don't do squat with me. You could say I've been through some... _difficult_ moments with my life that hit me hard and left scares. Noticeable ones...

"no...no, No, NO!" my voice was rapidly increasing with each word. "I've only been gone two days max... w-what have I missed?" with my life, being gone four days was like missing out on everyone's lives. That was something I will never do, I refuse to miss anything about my friends.

"u-um... well..." she was stuttering, to me it was enough of an indication show that something was wrong.

"SPIT IT FUCKING OUT!" I shouted into the phone.

"remember Vannie?" she asked in a quite voice. Vannie... one of my only friends that can handle my temper well... also the geekiest in my little group of friends, well only second to me. even if I'm sorta pretty, and have been recruited to be a 'popular' with the bitches of my collage, I will always be a geek by heart.

"what about Vannie?" I asked slowly, almost deathly calm.

"t-the popular girls... well... they happened..." that was all I need to know. They get people they don't like to commit suicide some way or another. I was almost one of them before I meet Vannie, who had survived through those bitches' threats.

"so... they finally got to her, eh?" I paused, I could hear Katsune's breathing sightly speed up, my temper was one of her worst fears. "Tell everyone to give them fucking hell for me. It's really to bad I can't be on the scene..." I said calmly, but the cold fire in my eyes was enough to tell anyone in the room I was far passed pissed off. Maybe my eyes held the blood lust I was now craving. Law smirked at this, but said nothing as he listened in on my conversation.

"Katia is already on that!" Katsune's voice held glee. Katia was one of the more blood thirsty people in my group of friends, only second to me... hey! Everyone is second to me in all the bad traits... I think that's a good thing!

"DON'T LET HER!" I screamed. "i want the bitches on the phone... NOW!" there was a noise of a scramble. Katsune was obviously at the university looking for them other wise she would start saying stuff along the lines of: 'no they are at home can't do that', or 'I'm sick couldn't get to school today' or something like that.

"Like, what do you want, like, stupid bitch?" said one of the populars, in her stupid valley girl accent. The noise of gum popping could be heard.

"remember me? It's Kazue!...Katsune, tell Katia not to kill them... I wanna hear em' beg for death!" I said sadistically. One of them screamed a high pitched scream... Law chuckled at the crazed look in my eye. 'Damn it! Calm down! I'm enjoying this way to much." I mental smacked my self. Taking deep breaths and letting them out shakily, I put the phone back to my mouth ignoring the bloodcurdling cries in the background.

"T-that's enough they have suffered for what they have done now... let them go... but don't let em' forget who I am and what I plan to do to them once I get back... no matter how long it takes!" I yelled to them. Murmurers were heard of 'did she calm herself down?' and 'this is why she's our leader!' I laughed at both of these, I could never be a leader even if I tried. And no, I did not calm myself down, but I was trying to think rationally... can't go letting my friends become murders for me. Like I once said to Bepo, I'm not worth that. "Guys... keep my apartment safe! Don't let little Thief go hungry... you guys know where the spare key is... I have to go now." I took the phone away from my ear, but sobs could still be heard along with some 'WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING!?'s from what was most likely Katsune, there was also a 'come back from Japan soon!' that was Katia. So that's where they assumed I am... "bye-bye..." I whispered into the phone. After that everyone fell silent. "I'll miss you guys..." that's when I hung up the phone. I walked back towards Law and sat down in one of the chairs at Law's desk, I had ignored them before due to nervousness. But now I accepted their presence, and flopped down into one of them.

"who was that?" Law questioned. It would seem that Law forgot all about the prediction thing.

"just some friends I won't be seeing for a while..." I paused. "Ne, Law..." my voice was much quieter than before when I was panicking. He looked at me as if urging me on. "please don't talk about what just happened to anybody... I hate it when I get out of control like I just did..." my eyes began to water. But would I let the tears flow? Like hell I would. He nodded in understanding. I shook my head slightly to get all my blood thirsty thoughts out of my head. "was there something you needed from me?" I asked him with a light smile that didn't exactly reach my eyes.

"my original question can be saved for later. But may I ask what is that?" he asked pointing towards my phone. I paused for a moment and tapped my chin.

"my... Den Den Mushi... its more advanced, their almost all like this from where I come from." that wasn't all true... but it was mostly true, so get over it.

"interesting. Mind if I take a look at it?" he asked.

"yes." I puffed out my cheeks, while getting up. I just remembered something! "hey Law, if you could put a password on the world what would it be?" I asked. He gave me a blank face but it was obvious he was thinking about it hard. Then he smirked... shit...

"be my nakama." he said in a slightly amused tone, he took a step forward, and I took one back. Soon he had me trapped against a wall. He leaned his face closer to mine until we we're only inches away. A blush danced onto my face, illuminating it.

"t-that's a good one, Shachi's was pretty stupid. Ya know?" I laughed, he leaned in closer. Lucky for me he went towards my ear.

"that was a serious request you know." Law said quietly into my ear. My blush intensified. I laughed.

"I think I'll sleep on that one... um... got to... go now..." I was to embarrassed to care that I wasn't sounding convincing at all. I heard a knock at the door. 'who gets to be my savior?' I though to myself. "Law, someone wants you..." I mumbled pointing towards the door. He frowned slightly, but it disappeared as fast as it came. Then he pulled away and walked over to his desk.

"come in." he said. Can you guess who walked in? Well it was Penguin. He waved to me.

"I came to tell Kazue that we arrived at Amazon Lily!" he said.

"what, am I not good enough to be told when we get to the next island, Penguin?" Law asked, a smirk played with his lips.

"A-and you to sir! But she asked me to tell her when we get there and informing you is Bepo's job, sir..." his voice got quieter as Law's smirk morphed into a frown.

"do you take orders from anyone but me?" he asked in total seriousness.

"n-no sir!" Penguin was stuttering, not good.

"Mr. Law, please don't blame him I was the one who asked. He was simply being a gentlemen. So if anyone's to blame it is me, now if you two will excuse me I would like to go back to my room now." I curtsied pretending to lift up a skirt even though I wasn't wearing one. I then proceeded to walk out of Law's cabin and towards my own, without being excused.

I soon arrived at my room, I waked in and went towards my laptop. In the internet password bar I typed: 'be_my_nakama'. Guess what... it worked. A smile found it's way onto my face. I stood up, we should be just getting into Amazon Lily now. I made way for the door on the other side of the room, but stopped. I decided on grabbing my gun and holster, I strapped the holster to my hip. I had to check the ammo I had, other wise I would have to ask Law where I could find some on his ship. If there was any. I ended up having 50 rounds, so I put the magazine* back into the gun and continued my short journey towards the door. I opened the door, only to find Law walking past me, he looked over. I waved to him.

"hey Law! Want to walk up with me, I keep getting lost" I scratched the back of my head in embarrassment. He nodded his head and walked onwards, leaving me behind. I ran towards him in an attempt to keep up, but he had a longer stride than I did. We soon arrived at the doors of the sub, I exited behind Law. I heard the sound of rude remarks being shot at the Heart Pirates. I laughed. "seems rumors are true... they hate men..." I paused. No I would not start doing the 'cue arrow' stuff. After I decided that I sat down on deck. "may I suggest you guys go back into the sub? Who knows how hostile they really are..." I laughed again. Once my short lived laughter died an arrow hit where Law's head was, which he easily dodged. "See!? What did I tell ya? Hostile." I told them, pointing at the arrow now stuck in the cracking metal. I saw Penguin and Shachi shiver in fear. This time a arrow shot towards me, a few men looked ready to help, but that was before I quickly drew my gun. I shot the arrow right in the center, the arrow cut through the bullet with a bit of work, it slowed down just enough for me to catch right next to my face. It was pretty fucking awesome...

"hey now, y'all know that I'm a girl right... SO WHY THE HELL D'YA TRY TA HIT ME?!" I screamed my voice giving in to my southern accent. I sighed when I only received ether glares or surprised looks. "can't we hit compromise on this situation?" I paused and looked to Boa and then to elder Nyon, "i mean I know y'all hate the guys behind me, not countn' straw hat, but ya just don't go shootn' at people, its dangerous." I paused again to look at the two leaders (one of which being former). "don't ya have some place ya can hide em' at or somethin'? Like... a bay somthin' of sorts. Come on, they just saved straw hats ass! Don't go killin' em'. It just ain't nice, ya know?" I had to hit a compromise, what I was saying was true.

"we do have a gulf of the island. There you will be safe from sea kyings." elder Nyon said. So the Heart Pirates and myself set of to the gulf on the eastern shore of the island.

_Two weeks later_

Margaret walked up to Law and I while Law was drinking some sake he got from who knows where.

"has Luffy woken up yet?" she asked. Law simply shook his head.

"if he does wake up at all, it will be because of his willpower. It depends on weather or not he's got the will to live." Law responded. After one of the other girls called her away, she left.

"hey Law... how is Luffy doing... I mean what do you think he'll do when he wakes up?" I asked Law. He rose an eyebrow.

"i thought you were the all knowing Kazue-ya" he responded with a smirk. "don't you know what will happen after he wakes up?" I sighed at this question.

"well, if you must know yes... I was just wondering what you would say about it, that's all. Although I know what straw hat will be doing I have no clue what you do for the next two years or so." I mumbled the last part quietly to myself, slightly upset I didn't get to know a lot about what happened to Law during the time skip. I stood from my sitting position, and looked to him. "be prepared to face hell in like ten minutes, just don't mention Ace..." my voice got quieter towards the end. Law's eyes widened.

"any other advice miss fortune teller?" he asked his eyes back to normal. I hmm'ed at the question thinking about it for a moment.

"get a freakishly good mechanic... let Jimbe handle everything, and let straw hat run into the forest. Trust me, okay?" with this I left to see if the others had any food left. Seven minutes of me just sitting and talking to Shachi and Penguin about how I should never send Bepo to 'attack' them again, passed us all by very fast. I looked to the ship and then back to the two men sitting in front of me.

"you two are the head mechanics, right?" I asked them. They slowly nodded their heads

"why?" Shachi asked cautiously.

"hm? Just wondering... but I suggest you two get ready for some super repairing." I told them smiling all the while. They just stared at me very confused like, and I laughed at their dumbfounded faces. They had gotten up and walked back to the sub. I could hear them talking about how I was passed insane. Three minutes passed. I stuck my fingers in my ears. A scream sounded through the area, along with the sound of an explosion.

"hey Law better get ready, I'll be over here napping if you need me." so I walked over to a tree root covered with comfy moss. I lay down and looked to Law, who now had Jimbe standing with him, I flashed a thumbs up before shutting my eyes. Soon after I comfortable, the right side of Law's ship broke apart to different pieces and a figure shot up from the rubble, only to come crashing down a few seconds later.

"_**WERE IS ACE?!"**_ Luffy yelled, I peaked open an eye to look at his state. It was horrible... he began running around, as for Law... well to my luck he was just sitting there calmly talking with the large fish-man. After what... like tenish minutes Luffy ran into the forest Jimbe close behind. I walked over to Law who was now holding onto what gave 'straw hat Luffy' his worldwide name.

"i warned you that there would be need of some good mechanics. Good thing you've got Shachi and Penguin to help, right?" I asked, he looked up at me. I sat down next to him, his eyes never left me.

"how do keep knowing these things?" he asked me, I made me freeze all thoughts.

"isn't anyone capable of oh, I don't know... respecting a girls privacy?" I asked, he opened his mouth to say something but I beat him to the punch, "don't worry I have no clue what you do for another two years or so... so I wont know what hell you go through next." I told him, he looked befuddled.

"good I don't wish to know what the future holds. I may not seem like it but I do love a good adventure." he told me with a small smile. "have you considered my offer?" he asked, I was slightly confused but knew what he was talking about shortly after.

"Well... as fun as being a pirate sounds I still want my peaceful life back... but whats the fun in that, Mr. Law?" I asked. "I'll stick around for a while, but don't expect me to become a pirate, Traffy..." I said all while laughing. He seemed to accept this decision with a short nod of understanding.


	5. Memories

**Dr. Heart Stealer**

**ch5: Memories**

"I don't hear him shouting anymore..." Shachi was the first to speak since my talk with Traffy.

"yeah now that you mention it... where did he go any way, he'd die if his wounds reopen, right?" Penguin asked looking over his shoulder towards the fallen curtain keeping all the Heart Pirates from entering any further into the Island Of Woman. Shachi looked back to his fishing pole.

"hey, I got one!" he said merrily. A crisp gust blew for not even a full second, Penguin's face suddenly filled with worry. "what is it?" Shachi asked his best friend.

"I just saw the shadow of a fish... I-It's huge! Look it's a giant sea king!" the massive beast shot up from the water, but it was all bloodied...

"what's it doing fighting?!" Shachi asked in shock. The sea king rose lifelessly from the water "it's dead! something managed to kill it!"

"something that huge?"

"i couldn't see it's opponent!"

"this is such a terrifying sea..." a man shot up from the water.

"A HUMAN!?"

"who are you?"

"phew, I'm beat." the mystery man said.

"h-hey..."

"the D-" Bepo began

"there we go" the man... so familiar... right! It's Rayleigh... man I feel like an idiot I mean who could forget Rayleigh of all people? Obviously me.

"THE DARK KING, RAYLEIGH?!" Bepo shouted.

"_what?"_ the crew yelled in perfect sync.

"oh... its you? We met back on Sabody Archipelago, didn't we?" he asked the pirates.

"well... not all of us" I stepped out from behind Bepo. "my name is Mondai. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mr. Silvers" I bowed mockingly.

"well it's nice to meet you to, but I don't think that formalities are needed Ms. Kazue." I froze, 'the hell?' I thought in panic. Even Law was wide-eyed. "False names are for keeping someone as yourself out of trouble, correct" he asked, and hit the bulls-eye to. "Oh... sorry did I scare you? I saw you walking to Shakky's bar. Your name was on the bag you were holding, I assumed it would have your name and not some random name on it. Am I mistaken?" he asked, I calmed considerably. I straightened my back from the mock bow.

"n-no you are correct. Wait... what do you mean by people like me?" I asked my voice laced with confusion.

"hm? Oh I was talking to Shakky. She catches on to just about anything! Although I must say I didn't believe her at first!" he laughed. Law gave me a strange look almost as if to say, 'so you'll tell a stranger what your hiding, but not me?' "the biggest give away was probably-"

"ya know what I'll be in Mr. Law's sub if ya need me." I cut him off, and turned on my heel.

"so I assume that Luffy-kun must be here on this island." Law's eyes widened at this. As his eyes widened I turned back around.

"yeah he's in the forest with Jimbe, Luffy's being all emotional... but he'll be back soon." this time I looked over to the Dark Doctor. "when will we be leaving Mr. Law?" I asked him with a little smile.

"Bepo when does the log pose set?" Traffy asked his first mate

"it's set, captain! I'm sorry..." Bepo said in a saddened state, like usual.

"Good. Rayleigh, tell Mugiwara-ya that he still needs two weeks of bed-rest." and with that Law set down the straw hat he had been carrying with him, and made his way for the sub. Law jumped onto the deck of The Death. "everybody got aboard let's set sail!" he shouted to his crew (and me). So the crew and myself did as told and got on board his sub, Bepo went down to the command center, Shachi and Penguin went towards the engine room, Law was most likely in the captain quarters. As for myself, I went to the galley. It wasn't in anime nor in the manga so might as well check out what I'll be working with from on, or at least till I get out of this alternate universe. Speaking of getting out, how do I get out? Well if I think back I not one hundred percent sure how I got here in the first place. I mean that wish two days ago was really and or honestly a joke, nothing was supposed to happen. Yet here I am, stuck in a alien world, full only unknown people, worse yet I'm stuck on **Trafalgar** **Law's** submarine! How bad is this going to get now? I can't even prepare myself for what comes next through out the next two years! What if I have to be stuck here for more than two fucking years?! I think a part of me just died inside, just from the thought of never seeing my friends again... I mean Vannie died, in just the day I hadn't seen her, she used to come to me with any thoughts of suicide. Those bitches really meant business this time. Who knows what my other friends are going through. My hands clenched into fists at the thought of any bitch or bastard hurting my friends. Still lost in thought I bumped into something firm and rather warm. My eyes widened, I had just walked into someone.

"Oh my god are you okay?" I asked the man now sitting on the floor. He had bright green eyes and a strange mob of purple hair, along with his freckles and glasses he looked really clever. He stood, and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"yes, I am fine. Now please excuse me for asking possibly personal questions, but who the hell are you and what the hell are you doing on my captain's ship?" he asked. His voice was intelligent, and never sounded mad, even with the swearing.

"me? I'm Kazue! Nice to meet ya!" I responded gleefully.

"is the other question too personal, or do you not know your self?" he asked pushing up his glasses a second time. To be honest I didn't know myself, but I'll never admit it!

"Your idiot of a captain bought me at a auction..." I looked at him, he was still calm but there was a hint of curiosity in his eyes. I heard footsteps from behind.

"Hey! Kazue-chan!" it was Penguin. "is Itsuki bothering you? He does that to all new members so don't worry to much about it, okay?" he informed me with a cheerful smile.

"Penguin, I am not a part of this crew. Ask Traffy if you don't believe me. Anyway can you show me the way to the galley? Law's having me be little chore girl..." I told him, with a scowl. He gave me a disbelieving look.

"what do you mean you're not apart of this crew?" he asked. I looked him in the eye and sighed.

"I never agreed to be a part of the crew. Anyways can you please sh-" I was cut of by a dagger being held to my neck, I gulped.

"sure I only caught part of the conversation, but what is a stowaway doing on board Mr. Trafalgar's ship?"asked a man with green hair and purple tinted glasses, his eyes were a ruby red like mine. He looked right down evil!

"I'm not a stowaway! I just need to go to the gall-" I was once again interrupted, only this time I knew I would live to see another day... hopefully...

"Mikio-ya, may I ask why you are holding a knife to my property's neck?" it was Law.

"I'M NOT ANYONE'S FUCKING PROPERTY, YOU BASTARD!" I screamed. The guy holding a knife to my neck, Mikio if I heard properly, looked dumbfounded. Sadly he never took the knife away from my neck. I shifted my eyes to glare at Mikio.

"Mr. Trafalgar, when you said you need to get something from the slave auction, I assumed you would pick up something more...useful..." Mikio said.

"are you implying that I am not useful? I assure you, never underestimate a female. For the record I don't care if I seem like the common dumb blond, but" I stopped and turned slightly so I was in positioning for a side kick. "I am _quite_ useful" I kicked him where the sun doesn't shine. Everyone winced, well Law and Mikio didn't, Law smirked and Mikio was hunched over on the floor his knife lay forgotten next to him. I picked up the dagger.

"Stiletto, made in Italy, looks like it was made in 1442. Extreme use as a weapon of assassination, with all the blood on this one I assume it has fulfilled it's purpose many a time. The extremely sharpened point does not feature any blade whatsoever, but rather a piercing point designed to penetrate and kill. It's good to know you weren't planing to slit my neck." I laughed and put the knife down next to him once again. "anyways can someone please point me in the direction of the galley?"

"of course, I will have Itsuki-ya show you the way." he then walked towards... well, I don't know the sub well enough to tell you...  
"come on, the less time I spend with you the better." he mumbled. Even though I was pissed off by this comment I followed. After a three minute walk and not a hour one instead, we arrived at the galley. I turned to Itsuki.

"thanks for helping me get here!" I said gleefully.

"yes, well I do not exactly care, and do not wish for your thanks. It was an order from the captain, if it were anyone else whom told me to help you, I would not have. Please do remember this. I do not like anyone of the female race." he said in that obnoxiously intelligent tone.

"right then... well bye..." I turned from him and walked towards the galley doors. To my surprise there was only a boy my age running around stirring, frying, and cutting. The boy had brown hair that would fall into his eyes if it were not pinned back, he also had light brown eyes that reminded me of chocolate.

"hey, who are you? Do you need something? If not I'm in a hurry..." he never stopped his preparations nor did he ever look to me.

"I'm Kazue, Law said I was going to be starting to work in the galley starting tomorrow, I just wanted to see what there was to work with." I said, at this he stopped and turned to me. He then ran over with sparkles in his eyes.

"really!? I'm Hiro! I could really use some help, it's just me and Masanori here, and he just does the cleaning..." he continued to ramble on about how this Masanori guy never helped with any of the cooking.

"i can help you now if you would like..." I said quietly, not really wanting to interrupt his rant. He stopped and stepped back a ringer on his chin looking me over.

"you're... you're a girl, aren't you?" this time he looked right into my eyes. "you look just like Jake..." my eyes widened at this. I had a brother once upon a time, his name was also Jake. Of course I was only 15 at the time he was 12 then, this year he would be 15... he was hit by a car when he ran across the street trying to catch up to me and Katsune. He never made it... "i don't allow anyone I don't share a gender with into my kitchen get out." he said bluntly.

"wow, won't even let me prove myself..." I shook my head. I looked at him and got an idea, just hope this works. "i was hoping to make something to annoy Law, you know to get back at him for buying me." I turned around.

"wait!" he called out. I rotated my head slightly so I could look at him. "i like being an assistance when I comes to revenge..." he began, "but you're a girl... i-i don't even know what he doesn't like!" he looked torn.

"although I do." a smirk graced my lips. "so what if I am a girl? Aren't girls supposed to be good at cooking?" I asked.

"hm... well yes... fine..." he gave in with a sigh.

"okay, his dislikes: bread and umeboshi. His likes: onigiri and grilled fish. We have to make sure to include one of his likes, but make umeboshi or bread the main meal. If we don't include on of his likes he will definitely be pissed, and no one likes a pissed off Law." I shivered at the thought. Hiro was nodding all while I was talking.

"you sure know about Law-sama don't you?" he asked and I nodded proudly.

"don't tell him though. I need some kind of leverage when he's being unfair., right?" he simply nodded. Soon the both of us got to work on the meal. We decided on umeboshi and rice as well as onigiri for a side dish, last we had bread pudding for desert.(A/N: a loaf of bread covered in a super sweet cream, not a creamed bread that would be just beyond weird.). Law was going to love this!

"you have proved your self worthy of a place within my kitchen. Be proud of your self! Only two others have." he praised, and I mockingly curtsied. After I had risen from the mock curtsey an old man with the coolest mustache ever burst in. he had vivid blue eyes and spectacles, his hair was a rainy day gray. He seemed to be the oldest out of Law's crew.

"sorry I'm late Hiro! I'll just go prepare the ingredients now." he mumbled.

"no need. We already finished the cooking, we were just waiting for the bread to rise." I told him a small smile on my face. He looked surprised to say the least.

"Hiro, there's someone in your kitchen... that's a girl... and you didn't kick her out..." he looked between me a Hiro a few times before hugging the poor boy. "I'm so proud of you!" he cooed

"Hey! Let me go old geezer!" he shouted. "just go prepare the mess hall!" he yelled, I laughed a genuine laugh. The man who I assumed to be Masanori waddled away into the mess hall pushing a cart full of plates, silver ware and serving utensils. Only moments later the men from Traffy's crew filtered in through the mess hall doors. Me and Hiro waited until everyone was there. Or so we thought, Law was missing. We served everyone who was in the mess hall, totaling a grand number of 58 people, rather small for a submarine crew, but a decent size for a pirate crew. I felt a pair of eyes on my back.

"why the hell are you here, Dumb blond?" a familiar teenaged voice asked, only it was more mature than I remember.  
"well, to be honest I don't know. Also do you have any right to call me a dumb blond, when you are also blond and are even more of an idiot?" I asked without turning around. If I did tears I have willed away this whole time, would slip free from their holding cells. The crew looked between me and the boy behind me.

"do you know Jake?" Hiro asked, that was all I needed to know, now I had prof that my little brother was here, alive, breathing, not in a hospital bed, and definitely not in a coffin buried six feet under ground.

"once upon a time, I did." I responded. The moment was ruined by the opening of a door.

"what happened in here?" he asked the silent crew. A random crew member roes his hand.

"i think that Jake knows that girl, and that girl knows Jake. But captain on a more serious note, who the heck is that girl?" he asked his captain. Law smirked, even without looking I knew he was.

"that girl is my property, Kazue-ya" he responded with a smirk.

"so that's the new stupid name you've decided to go by, Harmony." Jake 'tsk'ed at me with the shake of his head. I turned 180 to look him in the eye rage flowing throughout my veins.

"what the hell ya call me?!" I asked in rage. This was not going to turn out well.

"i called ya, Har-mo-ny" he said emphasizing each salable of my real name.

"i legally changed my name thank you!" I yelled back. My younger brother always has away of getting on my nerves.

"oh really? Then why'd ya change it to something so stupid?" he asked me.

"I changed it in honor of you after I saw you fucking die, ya little bastard!" I screamed. This seemed to get him.

"firstly, language. Second, aw, ya really do care about me." he mocked. I turned around with my arms crossed.

"May doesn't like people who mock me. And she swears all the time, you can't 'cause you're still to young, she would never approve." I smirked.

"s-she wouldn't?" his voice was shaky. "well to bad cause I got over her years ago!" I knew he turned from me and puffed out his cheeks, he did when ever he was in denial. Law walked in between us.

"what the hell is going on?!" he asked rage evident in his voice.

"seems you found my idiot of a sibling." we said at the same time. "who the hell you callin' idiot, idiot?!" we yelled in sync.

"wait Harmony-ya, who is May?" he asked me, I ignored him, proof that I will never respond to that name. I felt his glare. "Harmony-ya?" he asked again. Shachi who had been already standing next to me nudged me as if to say 'respond or he'll kill you'. I looked over to Shachi and glared. No way in hell I ever going to respond if he called me by that name. I changed it in honor of my little brother, he always like Japanese stuff so I changed my name to match the love for it. Katsune did as well. "Kazue-ya answer me right now." his voice was a deadly calm tone. I sighed as I tuned to face him. A new smile arrived on my face.

"do you remember the call I received when you were talking to me?" I asked him, he stiffly nodded, "well she was nice enough to change her name with me in honor of my little brother, she changed it to Katsune. But my brother is a bastard, so I had to convince her, ya know?" I smiled. I knew my brother was blushing.

"s-she did?" Jake asked, as I nodded. "wait you said call... YOU HAVE A NORMAL OBJECT?! GIVE IT TO ME!" he yelled. Ah yes three years with out any source of video gaming. I'm surprised he didn't need medical care or something. Then again that could be the reason as to why he's on Law's ship.

"can't I just eat? I made food-" I began.

"you cooked something? You know what Law-kun, this isn't my sister. She can't make a decent meal for her life." he laughed. Walked over to the table with the onigiri on it, then picked some up, and walked back to my bastard of a brother. I felt all eyes on me. I grabbed Jake by the hair and turned him towards me, well that shut him up.

"now, now little bastard, IS THERE NEED FOR SUCH CRUEL WORDS!?" I asked in rage, sure I used to be a horrible cook, I fixed that. After me outcry I proceeded to shove it down his throat. "good. Well seeing your stupid face made me lose my appetite, I'll be in my room. Is that okay, Traffy-san?" I asked my 'master'.

"I don't see why not. Go ahead, although I will be stopping by, I have a few questions." Law told me.

"ha, having to share a room with men, don't even understand how you can do that. You're to sexist to do that." Jake said laughing. I smirked at his remark.

"one, that was one time, what six years ago? And two, who said I was sharing a room?" my smirk widened at his look. It was a look of jealousy, I will never get tired of one upping him. I walked out of the mess hall and towards my room. As I walked away from the mess hall I could hear silent words of 'what? No fair' and things of the like. I soon arrived at the door to my room. I went in and sat on the bed.

I just sat there and cried, all the tears I promised to keep locked away fell over the dam of will.

_A/N: _I went on a submarine recently... I got some pretty good ideas of what to do with the sub now. It was so cramped! Law has to have a freakn' massive sub, you know the hallways were proof right from the anime. Any way just so you know I have about three island ideas (one is on paper) and the punk hazard arc in my head. But it sucks because all of which can't come in sooner than about two maybe three islands! It's like: "okay time to write...*brain fart*..." so ya know. And I promise to use more descriptive parts and less dialog. I have tenancy to use almost only dialog and nothing involving anything descriptive. oh and if you were wondering why i called this chapter memories, well i did because i couldn't think of anything else... well... BYE!


	6. The First Island

**Dr. Heart Stealer**

**ch6: The First Island**

I sat there on my bed in tears. The waterworks wouldn't stop no matter how much I wanted them to. Seeing my brother hit me really hard, when you see your brother, a really close family member, or friend die... you cry. If you see them again you are going to cry even more, no matter how hard you try not to,you will. I heard a light knock on my door.

"May I come in?" the voice belonged to Jake... I can't say no, but I can't let him see me cry either. I nodded, but realized that he would be unable to see me. So I shakily got up from my bed and walked to the door. I put my hand onto the knob and opened the it. He looked guilty for some reason, what the reason was I have no idea. He burst out and hugged me. I froze, even in his time alive he refused to hug anyone, unless it was really important and he was required to do so. I felt something wet on my shirt. "I'm sorry Harmony! I-i didn't mean to die, but you were so far away! I was scared!" he shouted. Was... was he talking about when he... died? He was... I returned the hug and soothingly stroked his back. I let him go and put my hands on his shoulders, he was looking down so I couldn't see his eyes.

"I missed you... Don't ever die again okay?" I commanded. He only nodded, thick tears poured down his face, a soft smile came to mine. "Come on, I have an energy bar, I know that you like those right?" his face brightened considerably as he smiled wide and nodded happily. I walked over to my duffel bag that was in my closet. I pulled out one energy bar. Jake simply gaped at me.

"How?" he looked at it like it was from another world... well actually it was... I undid the wrapping for him and handed it to him. He took a bite and was all sparkly, like in animes when you get really happy. He's been here to long. I laughed at his childishness. I decided to get one myself. So I brought the bag over to the bed when we where sitting. While smiling I opened the bag, and pulled out all of my energy bars so I could choose a flavor. 'Let's see... mint? no... Cookie dough? no... how about blueberry crisp? Okay!' I thought gleefully. I looked down to grab a blueberry crisp. Only there weren't any. I looked over to Jake expectantly, like he was the one who took it. He tilted his head the side when I glared at him. Another knock was heard coming from the opened door... I forgot to close it didn't I...

"As heart touching as this scene was, I still need to talk to you Kazue-ya. You may stay Jake-ya," and of course it had to be the last person I wanted to see currently, Traffy. A thought sneaked into my mind.

"You... You stole my last blueberry crisp bar, didn't you?" I questioned accusingly. "When the hell did you get your filthy hands on my stuff?" my mind was racing when I couldn't think of when he took it, and was capable of opening it.

"So that's what it was called, I couldn't read it, well any ways it was very good thank you." he said, a tick mark formed on my forehead. Jake broke out into a cold sweat... seems he remembers my temper. Good. "Also my hands are very clean, don't accuse me of being unsanitary. As for when I touched your stuff, that was not me, but what you call your younger brother. He did give it to me though." Law informed me, I saw Jake waving his hands around, as if to say 'no, no stop she'll kill me!'. And it was going to be true, very soon.

"Is there anything you wanted from me, or was this simply to annoy me to my wits end. You're doing a damn good job of the latter." I mumbled.

"Well I was wondering many things, but why did Jake-ya apologize for dying? As you can see he is very much so alive." Law pondered.

"W-well... I thought he died, what was it, three years ago? Yeah three. Anyway I thought he died and ya know seeing a dead sibling not dead is a big deal. Usually." well I was only slightly bending the truth. Law hummed in response. "you have to pay me back now Traffy."

"What for?" he asked me. His face was blank, but I could hear the almost nonexistent curious undertone.

"No one messes with my food." I responded coldly. "Not even you. And before you flip out like I'm expecting, no this is not a demand, but a statement of fact." I added when I saw him open his mouth to retort. His mouth closed but formed into an all to familiar smirk. He then made a move towards me, trapping me against the wall of my room.

"Is there anything you would like from me?" he asked and leaned slightly closer towards me. "I have plenty to offer." he purred. My face became tomato red, and I couldn't shake the feeling like I was forgetting something.

"Get a room!" Jake shouted. Ah, yes... I was forgetting that my little brother was in the room... well damn... this is awkward, for me at least. Obviously not Traffy seen how he was smirking all the while. I attempted to push him away, but he stayed in place.

"Law-sama!" I heard a voice yell. "Where are you? Law-sama?!"

"Hey Law-kun, I think that was Hiro... Shouldn't you go see what he wants?" Jake asked Law. I was silently thanking my younger sibling for being here, even if that scene was extremely embarrassing. The Dark Doctor huffed and moved away from me. He walked out of my room to go greet Hiro. I looked over to Jake.

"We're going to listen in on his conversation okay?" I asked him, a look of shock over took his teenaged face, then it turned to one of mischief.

"You really haven't lost that evil side, have you?" I simply shook my head at his comment. The two of us trotted towards my now closed door, and put our ears to it. I couldn't hear through it very well but I did hear a little bit of the conversation the two were having.

"Law-sama, we have... should we set course... known for..." that was Hiro's voice, just what the hell were they talking about?

"Yes... should be no worry... set course for Kuro Kuji(1) island." that was Law, no doubt. I heard foot steps approaching my door, in response I ran towards my bed and sat down. Jake stood there slightly confused. That's the door opened... into his face. He let out a groan of pain, I paused for a moment before letting out a bark of laughter.

"Good job getting hit by the door, idiot!" I laugh, I could see Law giving me a befuddled look. My eyes were tearing up from the laughter. "And Law I have to give you props now, too!" I continued to laugh as Jake came out from behind the door. The younger blond sent me a hard glare, although it did nothing due to the large red mark on his head.

"Jake-ya, were you eavesdropping on me?" Law questioned Jake, all he did was stutter. All my laugh did was increases. My insane laughter finally died down, so I looked at the both of them.

"So Traffy, did you need anything or can I go explore now?" I asked. Law looked away from Jake to look at me.

"Yes, I need you to show me how well you can sew. You said you did that well but I won't believe you until I see it with me own eyes." he told me, I hummed in thought.

"Do you have any fabric that needs to be sewn up, or even better, fabric in general?" I asked. He shook his head side to side. "Then where's the next island? I can get some fabric there, most likely... oh! Do you have a sewing machine?" and once again he shook his head. "Well I need one of those to." I informed him.

"Well we'll be docking on Kuro Kuji Island soon so we can pick up what you need. I will be going with you along with Bepo-ya." Law told me, and left.

"Jake do you know why I have to go with Traffy and Bepo-tan? Why can't I just go alone?" I whined.

"Well Law-sama probably doesn't want you running off, Bepo almost always goes with Law, for anything." he told me, I just groaned.

"I wouldn't run off unless you were with me, I just found you alive after all these years, ya know? I would take you with me if I did run off. And as far as I know you want to stay here, with Traffy and his crew." I yawned. "Scram, I want to take a nap... I can't sleep with you staring at me." he looked slightly offended, but I brushed it off and rolled over. "Come get me when we get there" I yawned again and snuggled into my pillow. I heard Jake mumble something about me being a bitch and the rustling of clothes, a sign he was leaving. Soon after the sound of my door closing came, and as soon as the sound finished resounding off of the walls I sat up. I yanked my drawing book out of my bag, along with my pencil. I began to draw. I drew every Heart Pirate I had met so far, my younger brother was no exception. After about an hour I had the base of each and every pirate on board the submarine, now I only had to add the clothes and color. I did Law first. He was in the front row along with Bepo, Jake, Shachi, Penguin, Hiro, Mikio, and Itsuki. In the second row were a few others I didn't get the name of but still knew what their appearance looked like, I had Jean Bart in the back seen how he is the tallest. I finished with Law's clothing and was about to move onto Shachi and Penguin, but someone walked in. no knock, no warning, just slamming the door open. I dropped my notebook.

It was Law who burst in. he looked down to my notebook.

"Why must every time I look at that notebook, I only see me smiling?" he asked with that goddamned smirk. I reached for my notebook to closed it, but as he always is, Law was two steps ahead of me. He picked the notebook up and examined it before closing the notebook and putting it into his pocket. "Can't have you drawing me with a smile can we?" he asked while smirking. I gaped at him. "We're leaving come on, let's go." he demanded. I stood up and followed him.

We walked out to the deck where the rest of the Heart Pirates were. Jake was among them, though instead of an excited face like the rest he looked slightly worried. I had no clue as to why though. I walked over to him and poked his cheek.

"Hey why do you look so worried? Hey. Jake to planet earth, we are trying to contact you." I said while waving my hand in front of his face. He looked surprised by me, he shook his head. When he saw me he seemed a little less worried, again I wonder why. "Come get up, you probably have something Law ordered you to do." with that I left him. I made my way to Law.

"Everyone will be going in there usual groups, Let's go everybody." he turned to Bepo. "How long will it take for the log pose to set?" he asked the bear.

"Four days, captain." Bepo responded. Law nodded and motioned for me and the fuzzy bear to follow him. So we did.

We walked into the decent sized town. Luck for me it seemed a big place for fabric trade, there were many vendors selling polyester and some low grade silks. The larger shops had racks of fine silks and beautiful laces. This was my paradise! I ran from store to store looking for only the best fabrics, Law had given me two hundred belli for anything that I needed, work wise that is. I turned around to face Law and Bepo, whom I had been ignoring for the past hour or so.

"Law what do you think of this-" I cut myself short when I saw that Law and Bepo were no longer in sight. I decided to go back to the sub before I got myself lost. I walked to the store clerk to buy the materials that I had chosen off of the racks. I exited the store with four bags in each hand, and a sewing machine on top of my arms.

By the time I got back to the sub it was dusk. Everyone was already there with small bags of their belongings, my guess was that they were going to sleep in one of the hotels in town. Law was among his crew probably talking about where they would all be staying. I walked up to him.

"Hi Law." I greeted, he looked over with a bored expression. I could just make out a little flash of confusion in his eyes, but it was gone as fast as it came.

"I thought you would have run off." He said. I shook my head.

"I wouldn't leave my little brother in your filthy hands. Oh right, I'm going to put my stuff on the sub, okay?" I asked, he nodded in agreement. He paused for a moment before speaking.

"I already told you, I don't like to repeat myself. As I said before my hands are quite sanitary." he said. I rolled my eyes and made my way for my room in the sub. When I got there I put my stuff down and grabbed my gun. I put it in my bra for safe keeping, no one would dare touch me there. Or at least no one would live to tell the tale. I walked back out of my room and navigated around the sub until I was outside. I hopped down from the railing and walked towards the dry part of the beach, where Law was standing.

"Hey Law, what do you want me to do I'm pretty bored..." I mumbled the last part, Law looked over to me calmly.

"You may have this time to do as you please. We'll be staying at the black inn. I expect to see you there in the bar by eleven. I gaped at him. I was so not expecting to get any freedom at all on this island. After my shock subsided I stuttered out an 'o-okay' before turning to leave. I walked to a bar I had found on my shopping spree. It was slightly small, but it was still nice looking.

"Yo, bartender! I want some sake!" I demanded. The short man behind the bar looked over to me and laughed.

"Kay, lil' missy, sake it is then." he laughed. I sat down in front of him. A few minutes ticked by before I was handed my sake. I thanked the man I gulped down my alcoholic beverage. I had a few more and was soon tipsy. Not drunk per say, but tipsy. I heard a turning of gears. Like a trap door opening. Someone pushed me over and I fell over, face first into a tunnel. Where it went I didn't know in my drunk state, but I knew it wasn't going to be good.

"'Ave a good 'ime ben' sold lil' missy." I heard the bartender yell. I was being kidnapped again wasn't I?

_A/N: _so first off i feel the need to tell you that i'm at a loss for ideas island wise, yes i told you i had some planed out in the future but those have to wait for the future, can anyone give me some ideas? also Kuro Kuji means Black Lottery. I thought it suited this island. any ways until next time... be you harder...


	7. Back To The Life Of A Slave

**Dr. Heart Stealer**

**ch7: Back To The Life Of A Slave**

It was already seven AM, and Kazue was no where to be seen. Jake's worry levels blasted off the charts. He was planning to take her out to eat, to catch up for years of lost time. But sadly no, she hadn't stopped by since she talked to Law. Jake ceased his pacing, and walked out towards the town in hopes of finding her. He looked for at least a hour looking in every nook and cranny for his big sister. But to no avail. He gave up after that and went back to the inn the Heart Pirates had been staying in, in high hopes of finding Law. Law could help. Law _will _help. He found Law sitting with Bepo eating breakfast. Jake ran up to his captain.

"Law have you seen Harmony around? I can't find her." He told him. Law looked up with a raised eyebrow, and shook his head.

"I gave her a chance to escape last night, she probably took the chance." He took another sip from his water. "I don't want someone who will disobey me, Jake-ya. I have given this chance to all of my crew, and only she noticed it. She's probably half way to the next island by now. Although she did say that she was planning to take you along, I too am curious as to why she didn't inform you if she was leaving." He stood up from his seat. "I'm going to finish the shopping that we didn't get to." he left the inn with Bepo trailing behind.

Jake froze. His sister was gone? He hadn't seen her for three years and she was _gone_?!Jake would never believe that. She had to have a perfectly good reason for not being here at the inn, or in town. Maybe he could get Shachi or Penguin to help. With this in mind he set out to find the duo.

~X~X~X~

Kazue bolted awake with a terrible hangover. She was also feeling a bit dazed. She looked around the surrounding area, it reminded her of an arena. Only slightly smaller, and much more eerie.

"H-hello?" she croaked out, her voice echoed around her. Once the echo died out, she was meet with a sharp silence. She got up, or attempted to at least, but she found her self bound to the dirt floor beneath her.

"Yellow, Little girly!" A large man shouted gleefully, "How's you're time been here? Has it been fun? Please tell! I have the need to know! Kah~" He shouted. Kazue was confused by this man. He asked her questions, no asked if she was having _fun_, while she was tied down.

"Well... to be honest I don't really like being tied up... and I do not find this fun at all." Kazue said rage lacing her tone.

"Oh well, I was hoping you were... NOT! Kah~" he laughed. Kazue glared at the bulky man in front of her. Once his laughing stopped he looked down to her with a crazed smile. "You might just gain a hefty load! Being pretty, and all, mismatched eyes is not a common sight." It was true she had one bright pink eye and one red, it was uncommon but she never payed it much mind. "Now if I just gave you a devils fruit, I could get even more! Kah~" he hummed in amusement. Her different eyes widened in shock. Sure she would love a devils fruit ability, but not by force! "Sadly we don't have any. Kah~" he sighed and walked away.

"Wait! Don't just leave me here I need to get back to the inn!" She shouted in protest. He turned around. A wicked smile plastered on his happy face. He walked over and put a finger underneath her chin so she couldn't look away.

"Ah... and why would I do such a thing? People don't like people who struggle! Kah~ But I feel all nice today! I will let you go! Kah~" His evil smile washed away to a genuine one as he untied her and ran for the door at a break neck pace. "Watch out for the ones with rabies! They like skinny people like you! Kah~" He shut the barred door with a slam. Why would he warn he about animals... she guessed? Only had that thought floated through her mind did she hear snarling. She spared a glance behind herself, and then turned back. It took a moment to realize a bunny with foam at it's mouth was stalking her person. She shivered and walked away swiftly. It followed her every move... then it pounced. She ran around while being chased. She did not want to kill the fuzzy creature even if it was scary looking, she loved animals. But sadly she had no choice. After one or two minutes of running she found what she was looking for. The scalpel she had found in her room while looking for outlets. She turned to face the creature and stabbed it in the eye as it jumped for her head.

"Wow! Looky looky! Little girly was armed! Kah~ And she has some fight in her! Kah-haha" He laughed crazily. "The buyers will like you little girly!" He shouted from a higher area full of seats. "You would be so useful to me with a devils fruit! Why can't one just pop out of thin air? Kah~" he whined as more animals came out, luckily for Kazue none of these were rabid.

After what seemed to be hours of fighting random animals, the strange man jumped into the arena. A large smile on his face.

"The auction is in two days! I have decided to make you he main attraction! Kah~" He smiled at her, and she fell to the ground. No way in hell she would be sold again.

"No... I-I already have a master..." This was the only card she had left, maybe, just maybe he would let her go due to already having a master. He looked at her like she had grown a second head.

"You think I care? How adorable! I'll let the buyers know that you like having a master! Kah~" he seemed rather... not upset about this little problem. With that he lead her to a fancier cell from the rest. He put her inside and closed the doors.

"I will find you a devils fruit yet! Do you have any preference? Kah~" He asked. Kazue shook her head, she really didn't want a devils fruit. The power would be nice but not being able to swim would not.

"Um... I don't want a lame power..." she mumbled.

~X~X~X~

Jake looked to Shachi and then to Penguin. They both looked at him with surprised looks. Then all they did was walk away.

"Come on you guys! She would be swooning all over you two for weeks if you saved her!" Jake yelled at his crew mates. Finally he had give up on looking for his sister. Law wouldn't help. Shachi and Penguin wouldn't help. Nobody would help! And he had looked every where for her. Finding hide nor hair he walked back to the inn and slumped down into a chair next to Hiro.

"Yo! Why do you look so unhappy? Hey lets go eat or something! Are you hungry? I'm really hun-" Hiro stopped mid sentence from the glare he received. "Dude... you looked pissed what happened?"

"My sister ran away. Law won't help either." he groaned. Hiro nodded at this.

"you could always ask for Sadao to help you." Hiro told him. Jake looked over in fear, Sadao scared the hell out of him. He shook his head rapidly. Sadao was probably one of the scariest crew members. He was always so calm, but so evil! But of course he was the one everybody went to for knowledge. That's when Sadao himself walked into the inn, most likely just coming back from town. He sat next to Jake and looked at him.

"I heard about your little problem. You know with your sister and all. I asked Law if I could help you, he said no. I can try to convince him, I enjoy a good mystery, you will have to help of course." he said with a bored straight face that sent frightful shivers down your spine. He got up and left.

"Well... I got to go... good luck finding your sister!" Hiro said with a small wave. They left Jake to his thoughts. He was going to get Law to at least have Sadao help him. With a determined face he stood up and walk out of the inn to find a bar to get information on his sister.

He arrived at a small tavern with a fabric shop on one side and a dress shop on the other. Seemed like a place Kazue would go for a drink. He walked in greeted by Itsuki talking to a little old man. Said little man looked over with a wave. Jake walked over and sat next to Itsuki.

"Hey Itsuki, have you seen my sister?" Jake asked him, Itsuki shook his head. The man behind the counter smiled.

"Did your sister have blond hair and one red eye and one pink one?" he asked. Jake looked up in hope, and nodded rapidly. "To bad, I haven't seen anyone like that." Jake blinked at this. This old man was a bastard! He obviously knew where she was and now he wouldn't tell him!

"Jake, you need Law's help. Don't try to deny it, he is the only one on the crew, next to Sadao, who is good at finding this sort of information." Itsuki said in a sickly intelligent tone of voice. Jake groaned at this.

"I've been trying, really! He won't help me look, and he won't let Sadao help either!" Jake said in fury while glaring at the white ceiling. Then he got up. "That's it! I'll pester him until he has to help me!" and with that said Jake stormed out of the tavern.

"So Mr. Crooks, you were saying something about an auction in two days?" Itsuki urged. Mr. Crooks smiled.

"well 'es, it's ta be 'eld at the town hall. 3:45 sharp."

~X~X~X~

"Law. Law. Law. Law. Law. Law. Law. Law. Law." Jake pestered. Law had a tick mark forming over his head.

"What do you need Jake-ya? I need to get the rest of the medicine on this list." He asked and showed him a list that had about 30 things on it, only ten had been crossed out.

"Let Sadao have permission to help me look for Harmony." He said sternly. Law sighed and walked on to continue his shopping.

"I will have to refuse Jake-ya. Kazue has chosen to leave, so let her be." He said while going into a pharmacy.

"WHAT IF SHE DIDN'T CHOOSE TO LEAVE!? WHAT IF SHE WAS TAKEN BY FORCE, LAW!?" He yelled at his captain, Jake's shoulders were shaking in rage. "YOU KNOW WHAT THIS DAMNED TOWN IS KNOWN FOR! LET SADAO HELP ME!" Law turned back to his subordinate.

"Jake-ya you are causing a scene. If I allow Sadao permission to help you, will you stop annoying me?" Law asked, all Jake did was nod ferociously. Law sighed and told him to find Sadao for help. Law gave Jake a note signed by himself saying that he could help look for Kazue. Or as how Law wrote it: 'Sadao-ya I give you permission to look for my slave with the help of Jake-ya. Just make sure neither of you end up bothering me unless you have something productive. -TL'

With the note clenched in his hand Jake set out to look for Sadao. He hit the inn first. Luck was on his side, for there was Sadao drinking some kind of alcoholic beverage.

"SADAO!" Jake yelled, running to the white haired man. Said man looked over to him as he ran. Jake stopped in front of him holding out the signed note. "Got Law's permission," Jake stopped to gain his breath, once it was back he smirked. "To look for my klutz of a sister."

~X~X~X~

That was a fast update (for me at least)! I have finally settled on a style of line breaks! well that's all. until next time bye!


End file.
